pretty_rhythm_rainbow_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 24
The Lonely Queen (思い出運ぶプリズムの風, Hitori Bocchi no Joou) is the twenty fourth episode of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. Sypnosis Plot A: Bell tries to perform the Prism Live for the birthday party of a politician's daughter, but fails to do so. Plot B: Ito takes away the lyrics of the unit song for Happy Rain, following the realization that Kouji re-arranged it. Plot Plot A: Bell is shown in her house playing the violin in front of her mom, Ritsu. She soon hits a baton on the music after the rhythm on Bell's violin veers of the third bar. She, expecting a big victory for Bell in the Try! Grooving Session, advices Bell to do the Prism Live, which she accepts immediately. The next day, Bell arrives at Edel Rose, and is shocked to find out that Wakana can do a Prism Live already. As she was getting shocked, Wakana and Otoha come across her, with Otoha praising Wakana's Prism Live. She soon hands over the unit song for the three to Otoha. At this moment, Wakana said she started to think Bell wouldn't participate, to which Bell shouts at Wakana that she will participate. She soon tells them to learn the song well. Soon, Bell practices the Prism Live, but fails twice. Hiro soon arrives, and says that Bell should ask Otoha and Wakana. To which Bell responds with an angry face. She soon says that flowers are insignificant in groups, and solitude is what makes the noblest flower so radiant, then Hiro leaves, but not without wishing her good luck. Bell soon returns home, then Ritsu says to Bell that there is some good news: a politician that has been helping Bell's father visited today, and her daughter's birthday party is being held at Dear Crown, and wants Bell to perform a Prism Show there, as he wants to see the Prism Live. Also, many famous people will also be attending, and she says the failure is unthinkable, just as Bell ends up being frozen in shock. Wakana, Otoha, and Hiro soon come across a room in Edel Rose which has been reserved by Bell. Hiro says that it's because Bell is practicing the Prism Live. Inside, Bell practices the Prism Live again, but fails and crashes twice. Wakana tries to open the door, but Hiro says they should give up and they should leave her alone, as Bell continues to struggle in her attempt to do the Prism Live. That night, in Dear Crown, the politician and his daughter come. Then, the daughter, Megumi, asks if Bell can do a Prism Live, to which Ritsu accepts. Bell soon nods as well, but nervously. At Edel Rose, just as Otoha was designing their costumes for the Try Grooving Session, Hiro hands over a ticket to Bell's event at Dear Crown. When he says that Bell will try to do the Prism Live at Dear Crown, Otoha is overjoyed at first as Bell had supposedly mastered the Prism Live, Hiro shocks them as he says Bell hasn't mastered it. They soon run to Dear Crown. Over at her room, Bell, who has now gone completely paranoid is smashing vases and tearing apart a pillow, out of being angered by the fact that Megumi mentioned something about Naru. She soon lies down and when it looks like she's about to cry, a petal falls in front of her. She soon sees Rinne with a rose, who says that the flower of bell's heart is crying. Out of desparation, Bell starts begging Rinne to teach her the Prism Live, to which she says "love is right next to you", which is the only thing to have when performing it, but Bell doesn't believe her. Rinne soon disappears, just as Otoha and Wakana arrive on her room. Just as Wakana advises her to back out to which Bell refuses, and decides to go on. Otoha and Wakana advise her on the way, to which Bell responds by thanking them. Bell soon performs perfectly in the performance at first, but ruins the performance out of attempting the Prism Live, which humiliates her in front of many people, disappoints Wakana, Otoha, and Hiro (who breaks his eyeglasses out of depression) as well as the politician's daughter, and infuriates Ritsu. She attempts it again and again, only to end up crashing into the stage hope her last try. Just as Otoha and Wakana come to her rescue, Ritsu forces Bell off the stage, and apologizes profusely for the trouble Bell has caused. After Ritsu apologizes to the politician, Bell promises to do the Prism Live before the Try Grooving Session, but Ritsu, exasperated by Bell's inability to perform the Prism Live, stymies her from doing so and says that she has found a good violin school in France, just as Bell is shocked even more. Bell soon walks up to a bridge near Edel Rose. Wakana and Otoha call her for a brief moment, to which Bell responds that she has no right to be with them anymore, and ends the call. Soon, Bell kneels down in depression, and bursts into tears, just as Seshini's egg comes across her, and as the episode ends, a cracking sound is heard. Plot B: At Prism Stone, Naru pulls out a song Kouji made for Happy Rain, and then puts it into DJ Coo's tablet PC for the others to listen. Soon, Ito soon hears that it's her song, then gets irritated and takes the lyrics, saying that Kouji re-arranged the lyrics of the song she made for Hiro, much to Naru and Ann's shock. Ito soon runs to the Lucky Star in towering anger, then throws away the lyrics into the trash bin. Meanwhile, Naru is enjoying the song, saying that it sounds like warm orange sunlight pouring down on ice and melting it. Ann and Rinne soon start to enjoy the song as well. Meanwhile, Momo (in her normal form) continues to design the costumes for Happy Rain, just as DJ Coo is standing at the door side, saying "Cool!". Ito's dad soon arrives at Lucky Star, then notices the disposed lyrics, then decides to play it on the piano. Then, in her room, Ito sees her father play the song on the piano, the grabs the lyrics, and storms off to her room in rage. She is later shown in her room holding the lyrics. She realizes that Kouji did this in order to prevent Hiro from singing that song. She soon arrives in Prism Stone and hands it over to Naru, with Ito confirming that she's accepting the song as their unit song. Naru becomes overjoyed afterwards. Category:Episodes